Mira
by Denim Jeans
Summary: Female, 15, and... a goddess? NoPercy Jackson until later chaps. Sort of like a extra thing for 'Jewels' by me.
1. Chapter 1

Mira

By Denim Jeans

Today was totally normal. The beach was empty, it was sunny, and I was reading outside. I treaded my fingers through the sand, when a shadow covered me. My book flew out of my hand and a bucket was thrown on my head.

"ALICE ROSALIND JONES! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME!" My sister laughed evilly. I was going to smack her upside the head when mother came out.

"Mira, go to your room!" She pointed a finger back to the house. I sighed and glared at Alice. I walked back to the house and clomped up the stairs. I tossed my book on the ground and fell onto my bed. "I didn't do anything!" I sighed. My hamsters ran in the wheel with agreement.

"At least I have you guys." I smiled. I heard whispering outside of the room and throughout the house. Which was weird, no one in the family whispered, except for me. I cupped my hand and put it against my ear and to the door.

"Should we tell her?" that was Mother.

"We can't, she's only 15!" Alice.

"But Zoos will get vwery vwery mad." that was my little sister, Emily. I fell to the ground, crossed my legs, and buried my head in my hands. I was going to open the door when...

I found my self in a throne room? Made of marble, and every way I turned, it seemed endless! And there were 12 thrones, and in those thrones were gods and goddesses. And they were _Greek! _

_"Whoa."_ I breathed. Some of the gods exchanged glances, others snickered, or just stared. One of the gods, who I assumed was leader of them all.

"Mira Faith Jones, welcome home." He smiled. I stared at him.

"Home? My home is in Florida! Not here, in, in, um this temple-"

"Olympus."

"OLYMPUS?" I knew I was going nuts. I sighed and pouted. Another goddess stood. She wore a chiton, and looked like a normal goddess.

"Mira dear, you are a goddess."

"A GODDESS?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"A GODDESS?"_

"So not cool at all." I said, crossing my arms. The Olympians laughed. "Soooo... who _are_ my real parents?" The frown turned into a smirk. Glances went around the room.

"Ummm... A unknown godly couple." someone spoke. I rolled my eyes. _Seriously, I thought you were gods. _Honestly, I didn't have a clue about what was going on. One second I'm in my room, then on Olympus. It was _very _confusing.

"Also," Apollo stopped my thoughts. I jutted out my hip and crossed my arms over my chest. "there is a-"

"What? Some sort of Romeo and Juliet sob story? I don't wanna hear it."

"Nooo... Aphrodite, get her into some _actual_ Olympian clothing." Zeus waved Aphrodite and I away. The goddess led me into another room. Small nymphs surrounded me and started holding weird dresses against me.

"No, not that one. Try the pink one. No! The blue- NO! Just try the purple!" The nymphs switched the dresses and ran around like hyper 6 year-olds. Then they shoved me into a dressing room with the dress.

A few minutes later, I came out wearing the purple _chiton_ and started debating with the goddess about beads and circlets. I settled on a white circlet with a rounded diamond and ribbons, and beads around my waist.

Aphrodite handed me a IPad. "What's this for?"

She winked. "I figured." I was now scared. I walked back to the throne room, and sat on a cushioned stool behind Zeus's throne.

"Mira?" Hera smiled sweetly. "Yes?" I replied, worried if something bad would happen. I tapped on my IPad when a message popped up and said:

_Give permission to _Hephaestus_?_

I thought and pressed _Yes._

"WHOOOO!" went throughout the temple. Everyone stared at me and my eyes widened. I smiled weakly.

"so Mira... what if we said you had a sister, and she is a goddess?"

"Hey, it would be no biggie, I'm here!" I laughed, attached to the IPad.

"Well, you do." Hermes chuckled. I jumped up.

_"Volt-age!" _Every one laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

After the gods' meeting, nymphs led me to a room; which I assumed was mine. I was exhausted, so flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. I don't think I had any dreams...  
>-IN THE MORNING...-<p>

I woke up wearing a red chiton, my white circlet, and a sprialling golden band on my arm. I looked at the table beside me. A necklace with a note pinned on it. I picked it up.

_Hello Mira! Hope you enjoy the breakfast and necklace._

-Athena

I smiled happily, put the necklace around my neck and ate breakfast quickly. I sneaked out of my room, while the gods were at their work. Just only that morning I had at least 50 requests for permits to use the internet. I happily accepted a few, some I knew would cause trouble.

Soon after, Aphrodite came running up to me.

"Yes?" I said looking up from a machine I was fixing.

"who is one of the most popular singers?" She asked.

"Justin Bieber." I said without looking up. "HA! IN YOUR FACE HERA!" I laughed and continued my work.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Aurora?" I blurted.


End file.
